1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pompons, and more particularly to a miniature pompon that may also be used as a novelty pet article.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,725 describes a wrist pom utilized by individuals in cheerleading and the like, to include an elastomeric tubular sleeve having a forward annular end receiving a collar therewithin, wherein the collar has fixedly secured thereto an annular array of elongate, flexible tassel webs at rear distal ends of each web. A modification of the invention includes a squeeze bulb member mounted to the sleeve to provide for selective projection of glitter particles formed of reflective material for an enhanced visual display in use of the organization.
Kessler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,046 describes a pompon having flexible streamers formed of transparent plastic, preferably PET, in which the transparent flexible plastic contains a fluorescent dye such that when the plastic is cut to form the streamers, the cut edges provide a glowing effect in the presence of light.
Herklmer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,313 describes a pompon for use by yell leaders, pep squads, and the like having stands of crepe paper or similar material secured to a body with a protective hand around the portions of the stands on the body and a handle secured to the body for holding the pompon.
Offen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,215 describes a pompon that includes a plastic body member that has stands attached to an end thereof, and wherein a clip is provided for holding the stands in place on the member. One end of the holder or member is open so that a coupon or the like can be conveniently inserted within the member. Suitable advertisements, logos, and the like can be imprinted on the outer surface of the finger held pompon. The finger held pompon includes a receptacle that is constructed of plastic material of resilient characteristics whereby the user's finger can be conveniently inserted within the device to provide a convenient means of manipulating the pompon.
The prior art clearly teaches the construction and use of a pompon. However, the prior art does not teach that a pompon may be used also as a doll-like novelty. The art also does not teach a pompon handle that provides for the insertion of a finger in such a manner that the finger may be easily removed yet is captured with respect to lateral movement and so provides a more secure means for holding the device. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.